Nightmares and Love
by Anagothiccakes
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction. I'm just writing it for fun, I had an idea and yeah here we are. There will be blood because it's Jason, and sex lots and lots of sex and blood and violence. Fair warning my lovelies. Anyways I don't own Jason although I wish I did ;) or anything else from Friday the 13th.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lake

Alice

"Come on Alice let's go!"

"I'm going, I'm going hold on!" I said. Okay machete prop, mask, and makeup. Wait blood. Where the hell did I put my blood? "Caroline! Caroline get in here right now!"

"Alice hurry up, we don't have all day. What are you missing?" said Caroline annoyed.

"My fake blood, I don't know where I put it."

"I have it dumbass." Caroline said shaking her head at me.

"Oh. Oops" I said with a smile.

"Come on silly, we should get going I want to get these shots in before it rains."

"Yeah okay, let's go." I grabbed my bag with all my props and looked myself over in the mirror. I spent two weeks working on my Jason Voorhees cosplay. I wore a pair of ripped old jeans I modified with coffee stains to look like dirt, and I covered it with fake blood. I cut a dark blue tank top into a crop top and put 2 slashes in the breast area representing my "fight" with Freddy. I wore an old pair of military boots and put fake blood on the toe part of them to look like I just got done stomping heads in. I was proud of my cosplay and couldn't wait to show it off in the photo shoot.

I followed Caroline, my best friend and photographer, to the jeep. We put our stuff in the back and hopped in. The Jason mask I made peeked out of my bag. I looked at it curiously. I was proud of my work but at the same time the mask made me a bit uneasy. It stared back at me menacingly. I tried to shake off the uneasiness that hit me. Jason Voorhees wasn't real.

"Ready?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah let's do this. Campy Crystal Lake here we come." I said with a smile. "There's a new Jason in town."

Jason

I was walking near the lake when I heard it. The sound of music playing and a car driving over the gravel that led to the entrance of the camp. I felt my blood begin to boil and the anger rise in my chest. When will people learn that this is my camp! My home and mine alone!

Nobody had dared venture onto the camp in several years. Not on purpose at least. Only lost hikers had ventured onto Camp Crystal Lake and met their end. Who could possibly be coming to disturb me now? No matter they'll meet their end soon. I grabbed my machete and made my way to my new victims.

"Wow you look amazing Alice!"

I snuck around the perimeter of the lake careful to not make a sound until I saw them. A girl with a camera. And another with a machete… I stopped in my tracks. My legs wouldn't allow me to move. I felt a warm sensation in my pants. Something I never felt before. What would mother think?

Had to get rid of them. Kill them both. Cut off their heads for giving me impure thoughts. I'm not a bad child, mother loves me. I tried to move but I couldn't. My legs refused to work. I looked at the girl again. The one with the machete only this time she wore a mask. One just like mine, splattered with blood.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I've never seen anyone like her before. She looked deadly holding the machete ready to strike down anybody who got in her way. She had dirt and blood on her clothes and two slashes in her top. My eyes lingered there. I saw a black lace bra peeking out. I felt the warming sensation grow hotter. My jeans felt tighter, and I felt it grow and tingle with anticipation. I imagined myself ripping her shirt open revealing what hid beneath.

 _Jason, Jason my sweet boy_

Mother. No, no, no! I'm a good boy I promise. I did the only thing I could do. I ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Wreck

Hello my lovelies, smut will be coming later I want to say in the 5th or 6th chapter so bear with me in the beginning. Reviews would help thanks.

Alice

"Did you hear that Caroline?" I said looking towards the woods, where I thought I saw movement.

"No, it was probably a bird or something. Don't worry about it Alice, I mean we are in a forest. There are animals and insects all around us."

"Or maybe we'll get lucky and see Jason" I said removing my mask.

"Alice don't even start. That shit freaks me out!"

"Oh come on, you know he's not real" I said laughing. "I want a shot in the lake, come on."

"What? Alice are you crazy it's supposed to rain!"

"Then I'll be quick" I said as I put my mask back on and jumped into the water. The cold water enveloped my whole body awakening all my senses. The rush was exhilarating. I felt the adrenaline begin to take over, warming me up. I began to swim up to the surface keeping a firm hold on my machete. I broke through the surface of the water using all my strength to propel me as high as I could go hoping Caroline would get the perfect shot. I began to regret my decision when I felt the cold air hit me and my adrenaline began to wear down. A storm was rolling in. The grey clouds consuming the rest of the blue in the sky, leaving nothing but grey and darkness. I climbed out of the water quickly and began to shiver feeling the cold air penetrate me to the very bone.

"Hey you okay" Caroline asked me concerned.

"Yeah, shit just didn't expect it to be this f-fucking cold. Do-do you have a towel?"

"No sorry, I didn't expect you to dive into the water like a fucking idiot."

"Fuck okay let's j-just go."

We climbed quickly back into the jeep putting all the equipment in the back seat. Caroline cranked up the heater as I held myself tightly desperate for warmth. It began to pour and the sky lit up with lightning. I looked out the window and watched the rain flood the ground. I stared off into the trees wondering if there really was a Jason Voorhees and what had happened to him. Caroline's voice broke my daze.

"Damn this rain is really starting to pick up."

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen rain this bad in a long time. Are you okay driving in this?"

"Yeah, no problem. At least for now, if it continues to flood though, that might be a problem."

"How far are we?"

"About a 30 minute drive if I keep this speed up."

"Okay, just don't drive too fast. I don't feel like getting stranded in the woods after an accident. At that moment I saw a figure dart in front of the vehicle. "Shit! Caroline deer! I shouted. Caroline served a hard right and flipped the jeep over into the trees. All went black.

Jason

I ran as fast as I could. The branches tearing on my clothing and cutting my skin. I didn't feel it. I didn't feel pain anymore, I couldn't feel anything at all. My heart was no longer beating. I was dead. Immune to the pain. All I felt was rage. They had to pay. They all had to pay for hurting Mother.

 _Jason is a good boy right mommy? Mother? Mother where are you? Why aren't you answering me mother? Is it because of the girl? Mother I'll be good. I promise._

 _Kill her_

 _Mother?_

 _Mother loves her sweet boy. Those girls are bad Jason! You have to kill them. For mother. Be a good boy for mommy. You love me don't you?_

I stopped in my tracks at those words. It began to rain. The sky turned dark and thunder shook the sky. It would be easy to them out. Nobody knows these woods like I do. The rain would was away my tracks. They wouldn't be able to see me coming. I grabbed the machete from the holster on my leg and gripped it tight in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Nightmare

Thanks for all the views :D and thank you for the review IRENIDAE. The chapters will get longer I have about 3 more prewritten and being revised. I'm trying to upload every week. I have a raging fever so hopefully I'm able to stay on track with uploading. Anyways I don't own Jason blah blah blah here you go.

Alice

I awoke with a start I had suffered a nightmare. In my dream I was running through the woods while Jason chased me. It was an endless game of cat and mouse. Each time I thought I got away he would pop out of nowhere nearly taking my head off.

I looked around and realized that I was upside down. I suddenly remembered the accident. I looked beside me and screamed. Caroline had a branch impaled into her stomach. She laid bloody next to me. Her green eyes staring into nothing.

I began to cry. It was all my fault. We should have left sooner. If only I hadn't jumped into that stupid lake. I tried to wiggle myself out of the seat belt as much as I could. I had to get out of the car. I couldn't bare the sight of my dead best friend any longer. I reached my arm out of the broken window and tried to pull myself out as much as I could. I was halfway out but my seat belt held me back. I unleashed it and climbed the rest of the way out. My leg scraped along a sharp broken edge of glass leaving a deep cut. I felt my warm blood begin to trail down my leg in a slow and steady stream.

"Oh shit. Way to go Alice if you manage to make it out without being killed you're just going to bleed to death", I said to myself angrily. I looked around for something to bandage myself with. I searched through the wreckage and found nothing except for my Jason mask that was covered in real blood now.

I sat on the grass next to the jeep and began to cry. The hot tears ran down my cheeks smearing my makeup. I lost my best friend, I was lost in the woods with no way to get home. More than likely I was going to bleed to death before anyone found me. I laid down on the grass and accepted my gate. I was going to die here and join Caroline and nobody was going to miss me.

The world around me began to spin. The colors of the sunset began to mix together. Bright pinks, purples and oranges. I heard the sound of heavy boots on grass and then a tall muscular figure was in front of me. I looked up and saw the unmistakable hockey mask. So this is how it ends. I saw his bloody machete aimed right at me. I smiled. Out of amusement, out of fear, I don't know.

"Jason Voorhees is real", I said. Then the whole world went black.

Jason

The rain had stopped halfway on my way to the lake. I kept walking at a quick pace the rage fueling me. I finally reached the lake, but they were nowhere to be found. Disappointment overwhelmed me. I had failed… I'm so sorry mother.

 _Jason sweetie don't be upset darling. They're still out there. Don't stop. Keep looking._

I will mother I promise. I took off at full speed towards the exit. The trees became a blur as I ran past them. I wouldn't let anything stop me from reading my victims. I reached the exit and saw the Jeep a few feet ahead. It was lying upside down up against some trees. I stalked slowly towards the wreckage. Panic hit me suddenly. Were they dead? Wait, why should it matter I wanted them dead didn't I?

I saw a body lying on the grass. It was her, the girl. She was covered in mud and had a nasty bleeding cut on her leg. Was she already dead? I felt a new feeling take me over. Disappointment again. No. Something else. Something I only felt once before, when mother died…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

Hello lovelies here's chapter 4 for you all to enjoy. The chapters get longer I promise you. Right now I'm just trying to balance school and writing this as well as work. Smut will be coming soon as well ;) Again I don't own Jason even though I wish I did blah blah blah or anything from the Friday the 13th franchise. Reviews are helpful. Enjoy :)

Alice

"Are you excited?"

"Umm more like nervous."

"You'll be fine sweetie don't worry", she kissed my forehead softly.

"Ughh mom. I'm not a child anymore", I said with a smile. It was moving day for me. I was going to move into the dorms at Centenary College in New Jersey. I looked at my empty room. I had packed everything to take me. Everything but my bed which my mother and I sat on. I leaned my head on her shoulder looking for comfort. She stroked my hair softly and kissed my forehead. In a few more hours I would be on my own, far away from home.

My dad poked his head in the door. "Hey kiddo you all set?"

"Yeah." I got off the bed and gave my dad a hug. "I love you dad."

He held me tightly, and kissed my hair. "I love you too pumpkin."

I let him go reluctantly and walked towards his truck. He had already loaded all my belonging into the back. I climbed in and looked my parents out of the window. They looked so happy. The love they held for each other was evident every time they looked at one another. They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. I let out a sigh. I was going to miss them, but I knew they wouldn't be far away. I could always count on them to be there for me.

They both climbed in and we drove away. We talked the whole drive there. About anything and everything. My nervousness began to fade away and I felt more relaxed. The campus finally came into view and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We drove up to the dorms and I climbed out of the truck slowly. The campus was filled with new students and parents. I felt like a fish out of water struggling to breathe. I began to panic when I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just coming to terms with everything."

We walked to my dorm room, each of us carrying boxes. They stayed with me for a few hours and helped me get settled in. We said our goodbyes and I let them go reluctantly. I watched them leave, tears began to run down my cheeks. They were really gone, and I was on my own.

I met my roommate Caroline after my parents had left. She was a photographer and loved cosplay as much as I did. We instantly hit it off and began to talk about our favorite animes and all the different conventions we had been to. We decided to watch movies in our pajamas and eat ice cream. We stayed up for hours that night. Then, I got the call. My parents had died in a severe car accident with a drunk driver. They were driving home from their favorite restaurant when it happened. I felt the phone fall out of my hand and hit the ground. I felt my whole world begin to spin around me.

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest and I was drenched in sweat. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was in a cabin. I had been lying in one of the cabin beds. How did I get here? I looked at my thigh and saw that it had been treated and bandaged. Who had done that? Then, I saw him. Jason, he was sitting next to me on a chair and I screamed.

Jason

Mother would be mad at me. Mother would hate me for what I had done. Instead of leaving her for dead or cutting of her head like mother wanted, I had picked her up and taken her home. I didn't know why, I just did it. It felt right…

At the cabin I had tended to her wounds. She was bruised and had small cuts all over her. The most severe wound was the cut on her thigh. Blood was oozing out of it at an alarmingly fast rate. I grabbed a needled and some thread and got to work on her cut. I worked carefully to not cause her any unnecessary pain. Wait, why did I care? I liked inflicting pain on others, but not her.

As I worked she never once moved. Was she already dead? I finished stitching up her wound and she began to move in her sleep. Was she in pain? Was she having a nightmare? I didn't dare touch her now for fear of waking her. She continued on like this for a few minutes and then finally her eyes flew open. She looked around the cabin scared and confused. Then, her eyes landed on me and she screamed.

Why did they always do that? Every girl I had confronted had always screamed. That annoying high pitched noise that made my ears hurt. I sat there annoyed and just looked at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" She sat up suddenly and then cringed in pain. She held her thigh where her wound was. "Why didn't you let me die?"

Would you prefer to be dead? Because I could arrange that I thought to myself.

"You're Jason Voorhees aren't you? You're real…"

I merely sat there and looked at her. Well of course I'm real. I'm in front of her right now aren't I? Perhaps she suffered from a head injury as well. My eyes landed on her chest area. Her shirt had ripped open more after her accident. I saw her black lace bra peeking out from under it. I couldn't help but look there. She must have noticed, because she crossed her arms over her chest. Then, she began to laugh. What did she find so amusing? Does she realize how easy it would be for me to reach over and snap her neck in two?

"I can't believe it. I'm stuck in the woods in the middle of fucking nowhere with a serial killer, who isn't even supposed to be real."

I continued to look at her. What did she mean by that? Could it be possible that nobody believed in me anymore? No, that couldn't be people still feared me. Nobody dared venture in these woods, because they knew. Even if they weren't sure a part of them knew to stay out of my woods. The thought of killing began to excite me. I felt the anger begin to bubble inside me. I would show everyone who dared enter my woods that I was to be feared and very much alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Urges

So this was supposed to go up on Friday the 13th and I am soooooo sorry. School and work have been hectic. Anyways I hope my writing is improving, and it's finally here the chapter you've all been waiting for. Are they going to do the dirty deed? Keep reading to find out. Also, Alice is an OC not the Alice from the first Friday the 13th. I just like the name Alice. I don't own Friday the 13th or Jason Voorhees.

Alice

Fear washed over me suddenly. I held my breath and felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. He had got up very suddenly, and felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. He had got up very suddenly, and grabbed his machete. In an instant he was at my side. I closed my eyes and whimpered. He stroked my cheek softly with his gloved hand, sending chills down my spine. Then, he was gone.

I let out a shaky breath and relaxed against the wall. He was gone, and I was still alive. I looked down at my thigh where he had bandaged me. Why did he do that? He didn't pass off as a particularly nice person. I began to unwrap my bandages which were turning pink with blood. I gasped when I saw the extent of my wound. He had stitched closed my cut. I could see the black thread in contrast to my now swollen and pink skin surrounding the stitches. I quickly rewrapped my thigh not wanting to look at it anymore.

I slowly got off the bed wincing in pain. Next, to the bed was my bag. I searched through its contents and found my mask, Pearberry lotion, hand sanitizer and my phone. I took out my phone and inspected it closely. The screen was completely cracked. I tried to turn it on to no avail. I remembered that I had left my phone in the cup holder of the jeep, which would explain the damages, but how did it get in my bag? Had Jason put it in there? He must have, how else would it be here?

I smiled to myself lightly. There was more to this killer than what was depicted of him. Maybe he had a soft side to him after all. I wonder how much of what was shown in books and comics was true. Next, to the bag were a change of clothes. An orange faded counselor shirt and a pair of black mesh shorts.

I grabbed the clothes and limped towards the door expecting it to be locked. I turned the knob slowly and peeked out. He wasn't there. I began to explore the cabin in search of a shower room. The cabin was bigger than I thought it would be. There was a kitchen, a bedroom which was where I came from, and a large bathroom with showers at the end of a narrow hallway. There were three showers in a row. Each one no longer had a shower curtain, only a few old and dusty shower rings remained. I turned on the water and it came out warm. I laughed in delight. I searched around the room for soap and a towel. I found a faded green towel and a white bar of soap. It would have to do for now. I stripped off my clothing carefully and stepped into the water. The warmth of the water felt safe and relaxing. I wished I could stay in it forever and forget everything that happened.

Jason

I walked around the woods aimlessly in search new victims. To my dismay, I found none. Nobody came into these woods anymore. Was it because people feared me? I walked back to the cabin where I had left her. I wondered what she was doing. She was very pretty. Wait where did that come from? Girls weren't pretty. They were impure and dirty like mother said, but not her. There was something different about her. Her piercing green eyes that seemed to look into my soul. Her soft Auburn hair and smooth pale skin. What was happening to me? Was I getting soft? I couldn't stop thinking about her. She filled my every thought. I didn't hear my mother anymore. Was she angry?

I walked into the cabin, and heard water running. Weird I didn't leave any water on. I decided to ignore it for the moment and walked into the room where I had left her. She wasn't there. Panic hit me like a tidal wave. Had she ran away from me?

I remembered the running water I had heard earlier. I walked towards it. It was coming from the showers. I slowed my pace down and opened the door slowly. There she was completely naked and wet in the shower. I know I shouldn't be looking but I couldn't help myself.

She was cleaning herself of all the mud and blood. She looked so beautiful. Her auburn hair shone brighter now that the mud was gone. I felt my member begin to tingle with anticipation. No, no, not again. I closed my eyes and looked away, but the image was seared into my brain. I couldn't help myself anymore and I looked at her again. She was lathering herself with the soap. It was throbbing in pain, aching for release. I had seen people do it before, I knew the motions but had never attempted it myself.

I felt my hand lower slowly. Mother hasn't said anything, maybe it was okay. I unzipped my pants and let it spring out. I wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke it slowly. I let out a soft groan and began to stoke faster. I felt jolt of pleasure course through my body.

 _Jason! Stop what are you doing?! Only dirty boyts do that._

I immediately stopped. Mother, I'm sorry. I lowered my hand but my eyes went back to her. I saw the curvature of her butt as she leaned over to clean around her wound, I couldn't help myself and I went back to stroking myself.

 _Jason! Stop this instant. Listen to mother, please._

Mother go away!

What was this feeling? I've never felt anything so exhilarating before. It felt better than killing. How was that possible? I continued to stroke faster and faster. I tilted my head back in pleasure and began to feel a pressure build inside of me. I kept going harder and harder until finally I reached my release and milky white substance exploded from the tip of my penis. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily. I wasn't sure what had happed all I knew was that I liked it. I looked up and saw her wrapped in a towel looking at me curiously. I zipped my pants ups quickly and ran away.

Dammit Jason what have you done. You idiot, now she knows what you did. I ran into the woods not knowing what else to do. I felt dirty and ashamed. I couldn't bring myself to face her.

 _Jason._

Mother, what did she want know?

 _Jason, you're a bad boy. You didn't listen to mommy. You think that girl is special? You think she'll ever care about you like I do? Love you?_

I froze. Love? She was right. Mother was always right. What was I thinking keeping her alive? For what? I would never get what I wanted from her.

"Jason?"

That voice. I turned around slowly. It was her, but what was she doing out in the woods? Had she followed me? I looked down ashamed.

 _Kill her_

 _"_ Are you okay?I saw you run out and wanted to make sure you were okay."

 _Kill her Jason!_

No mother.

I felt her touch my arm. What was she doing? I was a monster, she should stay away from me.

"I don't know how to get back to the cabin. Could you help me please?"

 _No Jason! Kill Her!_

Mother for the last time go away!

I began to walk back to the cabins, refusing to look behind me. She would be the end of me one day.

So no sex yet, but I promise you it's coming. My friend Rica is happy I got rid of the mother. Will she be back? Keep reading and find out my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dangerous game

No real smut in this chapter sorry guys, just a lot of conflicted feelings and desires. Next chapter I promise.

Alice

I followed behind Jason in silence. He had slowed his pace for me, because I struggled to keep up due to the wound on my leg. I knew what he had done in the shower room while watching me. The funny thing was that I didn't mind. I found it amusing and thrilling. Jason Voorhees the famous machete wilding serial killer found me attractive. No, more than attractive. I was alluring enough to wake up the sexual desires in him. Truth was, he was growing on me. The thought that such an elusive and dangerous man found me attractive, excited me.

I kept my eyes on Jason as we walked. He was very tall, at least 6'4 compared to my 5'7 thin frame. I knew he was very muscular from what I had seen so far. Not surprising since he could easily kill his victims with his bare hands. What else could he do with those hands? I shook my head. Alice stop it you are walking on very thin ice. He was still a killer and he could kill me very easily.

Maybe I was suffering from Stockholm, or maybe I was seeking some sort of comfort after everything that had happened? Maybe I had a death wish, considering what I was planning to do when we got back to the cabin. What was I living for anyways? I had no one. Nobody except for Jason. If he ever gave me the chance to get close to him.

I smiled at the perverted thoughts that ran through my head. Let's see how far Jason was willing to go with me. It was a bad idea, I knew it was. If I wasn't careful he would kill me. Would death be so bad?

I had lost my parents and now my best friend. What was I living for? Perhaps I have gone insane. I mean nobody in their right mind would try to seduce a masked killer. I looked at Jason again. He had lost his mother hadn't he? From the stories she was all he had. That's why he did what he did. He didn't have anything else. I had to fight back the urge to hold him. I knew what it was like now. How he felt. The heartache, the loneliness, the empty feeling inside. I just wanted to feel again.

I saw the cabins up ahead. We were almost there. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I felt it. A dull throbbing pain that was increasing in my thigh. I slowed down and began to limp. Each step I took sent a jolting pain up my thigh. Almost there Alice. Just a few more steps. I tripped on a thick tree root and that's when I felt it. The tight pulling of my skin as my stitches began to pull open. Then, a hot searing pain like molten lava as my wound reopened and blood began to ooze out.

"Jason!" I cried out not daring to move.

He turned around in an instant and his eyes got wide when he saw my blood soaked bandages. He quickly picked me up and rushed me to the cabin where he had tended me before. I laid my head against his chest and heard his rapid heartbeat. Was he afraid I was going to die? I wouldn't mind dying in the sweet comfort of his arms.

I grabbed his arm tightly as the pain began to increase. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. I sought comfort in his arms. Anything to ease the pain. I slid my hand under his shirt and laid it over his chest. He froze immediately and I felt his muscles tense up. He looked down at me his eyes wide in surprise. His heart began to beat faster against his chest.

I stared back at him, he had beautiful blue eyes. I continued to make eye contact with him and he refused to move. I leaned up a little bit and kissed his mask softly where I imagined his lips would be. His hold on me tightened, yet he refused to look down at me. I saw lights begin to dance in my eyes as I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness. Jason must have noticed, because he began to walk again towards the cabin.

I smiled up at him. He wasn't going to kill me. Not yet at least, and even if he did, I would die happily. Maybe I really was going insane. He set me down on the bed as gently as he could and began to gather the materials to stitch my thigh up again. He cleaned my wound with alcohol and I cried out in pain. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. Did he feel bad?

He climbed onto the bed with me and began to stitch my cut. The minute I felt the needle pierce my skin I gripped onto Jason's shoulder and yelled out in pain. He immediately stopped and looked up at me. He looked hurt and unsure of what to do. I let go of him and gripped the covers instead.

"Make it quick okay", I said in a shaky voice.

He immediately got back to work and worked quickly to stitch my wound. I tried hard not to cry out every time the needle went inside my skin. When the torture was finally over he stood up off the bed. I grabbed his arm refusing to let him me.

"Please don't go", I said weakly.

He slowly sat back down onto the bed, with a curious look in his eyes. I laid my head down on his lap and drifted into sleep.

Jason

I sat up on the bed not daring to move a muscle. It pained me how much I had made her suffer while I restitched her wound. She tried to be strong throughout the whole process, but I saw the tears. She moved a little in her sleep and rubbed against my groin. I froze.

How long would I have to endure this torture? How long has it been already? I watched her as she slept. She looked beautiful and peaceful. Wait. What was I saying? I never called girls beautiful. Mother had always told me to stay away from them. That they were all dirty whores. They would turn me into a bad boy, she would say. So what made this girl different?

My thoughts went back to the woods, when I carried her after her stitches had opened. She had kissed me. My heart began to race at the memory. She had kissed me and touched me. No none had ever done that to me before. Nobody except for mother. Everyone always found me repulsive. So why didn't she? Even know she refused to let me leave her side.

Hours passed, and I continued to sit in silence beside her as she slept. How much longer would I have to endure this agony? She had brushed against my member more than once and each time I flet as if I was going to lose my mind. She stirred again and her butt was angled towards me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I felt my hand begin to lower slowly until it brushed against her rear. I felt a rush of heat in my groin.

It was wrong of me, I knew it was, but I couldn't resist. This was the only time I would be able to feel her soft skin against my own. She was so warm and smooth. I savored the moment of our contact. I slowly moved my hand up her thigh, careful not to wake her. What would she think of me? A disgusting creature like me touching her so intimately. Mother was right she would never love.

I began to retreat my hand slowly. She made a soft noise and once again I froze in place. Did she know I was touching her? I stayed unmoving for what felt like hours. I began to get off the bed when I felt her small delicate hand grab my arm. I locked eyes with her. She had the most beautiful eyes. My heart began racing.

"Jason. Please don't stop."

I felt a rush of heat. My member began to twitch with anticipation. Could this be real? Did she really want me? It felt unreal. I couldn't possibly be lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as her. She sat on her knees on top of the bed, and looped her arms around me. She pulled me in for a hug. I didn't know what to do so I pushed her off of me onto the bed. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Dammit Jason you fucking! Why did I do that? Why did I always do that?

"I… I'm sorry" she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

Those eyes of hers. They were so mesmerizing. All I wanted to do was comfort her. Make her feel better. It wasn't her fault, it was mine. I just didn't know how to react in a situation like that. So I just walked away.

Ahhhhh I know it's frustrating. Dammit Jason just love her already dammit. More to come soon I promise


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry it's taken so long to update work and school have been a nightmare and then the holidays just ughhh anyways here you guys go enjoy and thanks for the comments and faves.

Chapter 7: Letting go of Fear

Alice

I watched him walk away again. Why did he always have to walk away from me? Maybe I was in over my head. He was a notorious killer after all. I was playing with fire. I knew it was crazy , but I couldn't help it. He seemed so misunderstood, so lonely. I wanted to comfort him. To hold him. Part of it was that I longed for comfort as well.

I got off the bed careful not to agitate my stitches. I wouldn't let him get away from me. Not this time. Jason Voorhees you are going to be mine.

I left the room and went in search of him. I walked around the cabin and couldn't find him anywhere. I walked back to the room defeated. On the bed I saw bags of snacks and a few water bottles. Did Jason put those there? There was a note on one of the bags of pretzels with crude handwriting that said sorry. I smiled to myself. So he did care.

I felt my stomach begin to rumble. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now I opened up a bag of Lays and began to munch on them. My thoughts went back to Jason as I ate. Why wouldn't he allow himself to act on his feelings? Why did he always distance himself from me, when all I wanted was to get to close to him?

I laid in bed allowing myself to become numb. The pain in my thigh was slowly going away. I began to wonder if anyone missed me. Who was left? My parents were dead, my best friend was dead. I had no siblings, no real friends. I was alone, with a serial killer who ignored me, and possibly wanted to kill me. How had my life come to this?

I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. I just wanted to go home. Wake up from this nightmare. I wanted my family back, Caroline my best friend. My life before the accident, before college, before Jason.

I felt a body sit on the bed next to me, and an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Jason. All I needed was comfort now. His comfort. I couldn't hold back any longer. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his embrace. I breathed in his scent and smiled. This was all I wanted. All I needed, was him. He stiffened at my touch, but I didn't let it deter me. I wanted him, needed him, at least for a moment.

I let go of my hold on him and looked up into his eyes. I stroked his mask softly with my hand and felt him shudder at the touch. No more holding back I thought to myself. My hands began to roam over his chest and his shoulders. He didn't make any moves to stop me so I continued and slipped my hands underneath his shirt. His skin was like hot lava against my hands.

I let them roam lower and lower until they rested on his building bulge. He let out a soft moan. I began to undo his pants, when I felt his hand stop me. I looked up at him. I put my hand on his mask and lifted it up slightly. He didn't make any moves to stop me.

"Just let it happen", I said, then kissed him. He didn't know what to do, so I guided him. I pressed my lips hard against his and licked the entrance hoping he would let me in. After a while he started to get into it. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned at the contact of our tongues dancing with each other. I kissed him furiously as my hands roamed over his chest. I wanted to feel all of him, be a part of him.

I felt his hands squeeze my butt and I almost lost my mind at the contact. I pulled my shirt over my head and revealed my breasts to him. I laughed a little when I saw his eyes go wide in surprise.

"I take it you like them?"

He nodded.

"Good", I said. I grabbed one of his cold hands and placed it on one of my breasts. The cold of his hand hardened my nipple. I urged him on. He was a quick learner, he began to squeeze my breast. I moaned into him. "Mmmm Jason that feels so good." He stopped then and just looked into my eyes intently.

"Jason?"

In an instant he had flipped me over onto my back, and he loomed over me. He continued to gaze at me with a look full of intensity and lust. I couldn't help but smile at him. This what all I wanted and needed right now. To be intimate with him. He put a hand on my thigh and began to stroke it lightly. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I felt his hand begin to travel higher and higher until it was right next to my throbbing pussy. I held my breath waiting for him to touch me.

Jason

I didn't know what I was doing. I had seen others do it before, but I've never attempted this before. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to know what she felt like. What it felt like. She seemed to be enjoying it. Getting touched by me. She didn't find me repulsive. In fact I think she liked me.

I let my fingers softly touch her most private area. She let out a gasp and I felt my member jerk up. I let my hand slip into her shorts and felt the moisture pooling inside her. I wanted to feel more of her so I let a finger slip inside of her. She let out a loud moan. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to pleasure her, I wanted her to want me. I didn't want to hold back anymore.

I continued to play with her until my fingers were dripping with her juices. She moaned and writhed under my touch. Watching her like this excited me in ways that killing never did. My member began to throb with anticipation. I wanted to be inside of her. Would she let me? An ugly monster invade her most private area. I retreated my fingers and waited. I didn't know what else to do except wait.

"Jason don't be afraid it's ok."

She was so beautiful an innocent creature who had no idea how much I cared and longed for her. She was too beautiful to be with someone like me. I shouldn't be doing this, any of this. I didn't deserve to touch her, but I couldn't help it. I was tired of holding back. She brought out a passion in me that I never thought I was capable of feeling.

I sucked in a breath when she began to stroke me through my tattered jeans. I felt like I was going to explode. She smiled at me and I felt her begin to unbutton them. I stood there frozen unable to move, not wanting to move. I was lost in a dizziness of pleasure. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. She had successfully unbuttoned my pants and let my throbbing member spring out from its confines.

"Wow Jason you're really big."

Was that a good thing? I didn't know if she would be able to handle me. I didn't want to hurt her. I looked away not being able to look at her beautiful face. I began to feel ashamed. How could I let someone like her commit such acts with a monster. A hideous, violent monster.

I felt her hand begin to stroke me again. I let out a groan as I felt the contact of our skin. Then I felt something warm and wet around my tip. I looked down and saw that she had her lips around the tip of my penis. The view was so erotic I felt I was going to lose my mind. She continued to lick and suck my tip, until I was rendered helpless.

She stopped then and began to take off her shorts in front of me. I had somewhat collected myself and watched her mesmerized by how beautiful and sexy she was. She pushed me down slowly until I was laying under her. Was this really happening? Was I about to commit the biggest sin I had ever committed in my life. She sat upright on top of me giving me an amazing view of her luscious breasts. Her hand wrapped around my member gently and she guided me towards her entrance. She lifted herself up slightly then lowered herself back down onto my penis.

I moaned as I felt her tight walls envelope my penis. I could feel them clench around me, and the pressure made me dizzy with pleasure. I had never felt anything like this in my life. I now understood why so many teenagers had tried to have sex in my woods. The feeling was electrifying and addictive.

She moved slowly and I remembered that she was still wounded. I stopped her then, and laid her back down onto the bed. I grabbed my hard member and guided it towards her entrance. I fumbled around a bit, but we both moaned in pleasure when I was finally able to put it inside of her. I began to thrust into her slowly at first, to give her time to adjust to my size. Her loud moans filled my ears, and I couldn't help myself any longer. I began to thrust into her harder and harder, until we both reached our climaxes, and I cummed inside of her.

I laid down next to her exhausted and out of breath. She wrapped her arm around me and smiled up at me.

"I love you Jason."

I wished I could say it back to her…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Morning After

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I was actually gonna end it in the last chapter but your comments have made me decide to continue it. I didn't think it was going to get this popular. So yeah that was pretty cool, anyways stay posted for chapter 9 hopefully within the next week or two. Love you my perverted readers.

Alice

I woke up next to Jason. He had put his clothes back on, but I still remained nude. He had his arm wrapped around me protectively and I smiled. He wasn't terrifying when he was peaceful like this. In fact he was very gentle around me. To think I had sex with Jason Voorhees one of the most notorious killers known.

I smiled to myself. It gave me satisfaction knowing that nobody has ever gotten this close to Jason. Nobody except for me. He was all mine and I was his. I attempted to sit up and let out a gasp. Jason must've heard, because he instantly woke up and looked at me with worry.

"I'm okay don't worry, just a bit sore from last night. We did go at it pretty hard towards the end", I said with a laugh. I didn't want him to be afraid of hurting me and in turn stop having sex with me. He treated me as if I was a porcelain doll. There was no doubt he could easily kill me with just his bare hands, but I also wasn't that fragile. I knew he was still holding back last night. I won't let him. The sex was amazing but I knew he could offer so much more.

I climbed on top of him slowly and he watched me curiously. I began to slowly kiss him on the neck while rubbing myself against his thigh. I felt him begin to stiffen up.

"Jason it's okay, relax", I whispered into his ear.

He began to relax against the bed and began to caress my inner thigh, the sensation made my lady parts quiver in anticipation. I wanted him. No, I needed him. I moaned into his neck, when I felt his fingers toy with m outer lips. I could feel the moisture beginning to build inside me readying myself for his penis to enter me.

He suddenly stopped and pushed me off of him. He stood in the middle of the room alert with narrowed eyes. He didn't make a sound and I didn't dare move. I already knew what was going on. He had heard something, or someone. He grabbed his machete, and rushed out of the room.

I merely sat there. My heart pounding against my chest. This was the real Jason, a notorious killer who struck fear into the hearts of those he came across right before he killed them. Nobody could change that, not even me. I let the tears fall as I curled up on the bed, trying not to think about who was out there and what Jason would do to them.

Jason

The trees became a blur as I ran past them in search of my victims. I had heard it in the cabin. The sound of tires on gravel. Somebody was here and I was going to find them. Nobody came into my woods and lived to tell the tale. I found the Jeep parked near one of campsite barbecue areas. It was blue and covered in mud. They must've been off-roading. I made sure to keep myself well hidden in the trees of the forest. It was still morning, the sun had already risen and shining bright in the sky illuminating everything and making it hard to conceal myself.

Where were they? I knew they were lurking around somewhere. Then, I heard it, the splashing sound of water. They were at the lake! The place I had died as a child. My grave. How dare they desecrate it with their filth?

I felt the blood begin to boil in my veins. The forest turned red as my vision became blurred by my hate and anger. I will hunt and kill every last one of them. I began to stalk my way towards the lake, keeping myself hidden in the shadows and trees of the woods. I had to move swiftly and quickly, so as not to alarm my prey.

I reached the edge of and saw them. A group of college kids swimming at the lake. Two boys and two girls. Probably couples how disgusting. They probably came here to have sex. Wait, didn't I just have sex with that girl? Didn't that make me bad like them? No, mother always said I was a good boy, but mother wasn't here anymore. It didn't matter these were my woods, they were trespassing onto my property! They had no right! I wasn't like them. No, I didn't go onto other people's property and fuck as if I owned the place. No, I wasn't like them at all.

I stayed hidden for hours, watching them. Observing their every move. Studying them to see which ones were easy kill and which ones would put up a struggle. The tiny blonde would be the first to go. She was an easy target. Next, would be the boys, because naturally they would try to shelter and protect the dark haired girl, making her a more elusive and difficult target.

Nightfall came. I remained unmoving still, from my spot. The group began to pack up and headed back towards the barbecue site. I followed behind them silently. They had no idea what was in store for them tonight.


End file.
